


The Song of Thanksgiving

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Victorious, The After Story: Holidays [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Holidays, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: The snap of the shutting oven, the clattering of the dishes, the tinkling of the glasses, the pouring of the drinks - these intersecting sounds form the nexus of the powerful symphony Cat and Jade orchestrate every Thanksgiving Day.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Victorious, The After Story: Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728148
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Song of Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that I had this sitting in my WIPs from last year and I just had to polish and post it... This is gonna be a collection of the gang as adults through various holidays, not always Cade-centric like this one but Cade will always be there! I really hope you enjoy!

Jade’s dreary eyes are blinking open to the glowing patterns floating upon the walls. It’s the sun that’s making its way through the curtains and stamping wings and orbs and stars upon the room. She’s woken up by the sound of an angel singing quietly, and when she opens her eyes, there’s a familiar red ponytail turned to her as Cat dashes in and out of the closet, her shirt half-buttoned as she attempts to do her makeup and change at the same time. Jade smiles sleepily through it.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Cat’s voice suddenly pulls her away from the tempting vestiges of sleep, and Jade’s eyes jolt open again to see that smiling face. Jade tries to look annoyed, failing miserably.

“Good morning…” Jade murmurs, and it molds into the soft kiss Cat’s giving her. Cat pulls away all too soon, her tinkling laughter lifting Jade into high, warm heaven.

“Your breath smells  _ awful,” _ she giggles. Jade rolls her eyes and shoves her away gently, and she only laughs again. “Come get breakfast soon, sweetheart. Our parents are coming over in a few hours, and Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Beck will be here with theirs soon after.”

Jade’s eyes widen as she remembers what day it is. “Crap, it’s Thanksgiving!” she gasps, and she tries to sit up. “Let me help you finish everything. I’ll be down in a second, baby-girl, just let me dress and -”

But her attempt is foiled by the tender hand that presses her gently back upon the bed. She feels something warm touch her face, and she knows there is a red-hot print of Cat’s painted lips upon her cheek now. She doesn’t even mind it because it sends a warm sensation tumbling through her, a sensation that used to set her heart in motion but which currently serves to comb Jade’s nerves of any smarting  knots of stress.

“You’ve had a long week,” Cat croons, smoothing down Jade’s hair. “The turkey will be fine if you sleep a little longer.”

Jade feels like a cup of coffee, and Cat has just poured a cream of equanimity into her. It billows and feathers out until it’s folded into a part of her identity, cooling her down and allowing her eyelids to close submissively again. Jade knows she’s right, so she allows her body to sink back into the mattress once again, just for a little while.

Before evening arrives, she knows that they’ll go buy some more ice cream since Andre never fails to eat it all after every Thanksgiving dinner. After that, they’ll spend the rest of the day cooking and neatening up the house, watching the sun make its patient journey across the sky. Jade knows that their parents always arrive just as the sun touches the tops of the forests that lie beyond their backyard, and their friends with their parents always come ten minutes after. They’ll sing and dance and snatch little bites of the food before she and Cat have the chance to set it up on the long table. Both Jade’s and Cat’s parents will promise not to say anything racist, but one (or all of them) will fail, and without a falter in the beat Jade and Cat will bring out the steaming pies before anything can escalate. Jade grins as sleep begins to encircle her. She and Cat never had any trouble matching each other’s rhythms. Jade never expected to fall into a domestic pattern of life, but now she thinks it’s beginning to suit her.

Before she drifts back into sleep, Jade’s last thought is how after dinner, she and Cat will pick apples from the trees in their backyard together. Across the yard, their friends and parents will be drinking apple cider while they laugh and talk on the sunset-stricken patio. Cat will dance and leap about the grass as she sings, and Jade will try and resist but eventually won’t be able to stop herself from joining in with harmonies. Their baskets will fill with crisp apples swollen with juice, and they will return to the patio, still catching their breath, still holding hands.

Jade still hears the voice of her angel downstairs as she allows her exhaustion to ensnare her, pulling her in with the promise that she will wake up to the opening notes of the familiar melody they play every Thanksgiving. It’s one they know by heart now, and one that Jade is sure will never, ever grow old.


End file.
